The Awkward Moment
by mvngn
Summary: What happens when you accuse someone of something they didn't do? An awkward moment of silence. Most are K ratings but I rated T because some are T, and I figured it's safer to rate T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello! Just a one-shot Percabeth moment of misunderstanding. And this is why you shouldn't eavesdrop – or if you do, make sure you heard the whole conversation and know the whole story! : )**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV

We were sailing to Greece. I'm not a big fan of sailing, probably because of the Athena/Poseidon feud, so I went below deck to rest on a hammock. On my way down, I heard Percy talking on his cellphone **[A/N Percy's a big boy now so his mommy trusted him with a cellphone : )]** with someone. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but his words caught my attention.

"Hello? Oh hey, sweetie, what's up?"

_Sweetie?_

"I don't know how soon I can make it there, baby girl. Hmm . . . I have a lot to do but if I can find time for Ann- um, a friend, I can find time for you, princess. Right, well I have to go, Dorrie, see you later. Love you -" he blew a kiss through the phone and hung up.

My mouth fell open. He was _cheating_ on me? I wanted to run and cry, but he was _not_ going to get away with this!

"Perseus Jackson!" I shouted. He looked up. "Hey Annabeth." "Oh don't you 'hey Annabeth' me, mister!" he raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay? You seem kinda tense and your face is red." I was about ready to slap him. "Who were you talking to?" He looked confused but I wasn't going to buy the innocence. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, _Perseus_, so spit it out!" Now, he looked irritated. "Annabeth, I seriously don't know what the Hades you're talking about!" I huffed. "Fine, then let me clear it up." I stepped closer to him and he took a step back. Good - he better be afraid of me.

"I heard you talking to a girl-" He smirked. "So I can't talk to girls now? Are you jealous?" "Let me finish! I don't mind you talking to girls but when you start calling them _sweetie, baby girl, princess_ - that's just not right!" He crinkled his eyebrows, which made me hate him for looking so adorable. "When did you hear that?" "Just now! You were talking to some girl named Dorrie!" There was an intense pause while I pondered whether or not to break up with him now or later for cheating before realization dawned on his face. "Oh! Dorrie is short for Dorean - it means 'of the sea'." He stared at me intently as if I was supposed to understand something but I was too angry to think straight. "I don't give a shizz! Who the Hades is this _Dorrie_ chick and why did you tell her you loved her?" Percy laughed, placing his hnds on my shoulders so I'd stop trembling from anger, and looked into my eyes. "_Dorrie_ is my little half-sister from my dad's side!"

There was only one thing I could think to say as I looked up into his eyes, gleaming with silent amusement as my anger completely melted and morphed to embarrassment. It wasn't even 'sorry' - just a small, faint -

"Oh."

Well this was awkward.

**A/N: Hee-hee **

R&R!


	2. Add On Slash Shout Out!

**The Awkward Moment Add-On**

**Shout out!**

**A/N: Ok, this isn't a chapter, but to that one reader out there who wanted me to write a sequel to this chapter, I would love to, but I don't know what to write about. So, thoughts? Review to this or PM me with ideas or even if you don't think I should do it. Let me know if there are other stories you want to hear more from or any ideas.**

**Remember, visit the poll on my profile!**

**Thanks guys!**

**- Promise**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Awkward Moment… When Someone Asks What's Wrong and They're the Problem**

**A/N: Oh hey, guys! Ok, so I got a few requests to continue this story so I will! Originally, the first request asked me to write about what happened after Annabeth accused Percy of cheating, but, unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything! So, if anyone has an idea for what happens next, that would be helpful!**

**However, I did come across one idea that I really liked. So, what I'm going to do is continue writing awkward moments! Like this one – the awkward moment when someone asks what's wrong and they're the problem!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO; the idea to keep going with this story belongs to arissaprincess. The idea to keep going with awkward moments, and specifically, the awkward moment when someone asks you what's wrong and they're the problem, belongs to Katie Gardner 0. :D**

**I know this wasn't what you were looking for, and I fully intend to write what you asked for, but for now, until I can think of what to write, arissaprincess, here you go! (For now)**

**Besides, Rachel and Annabeth don't like each other – I can make this work!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on the porch of the Big House, watching the disgusting scene unfold before me.

On the crest of the other side of Half-Blood Hill, Percy stood with _her_. _Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _

Percy had taken the afternoon off to hang out with Rachel. He didn't mention it to me, just that he was stepping out, but I overheard him asking Chiron for permission.

"Chiron, is it okay if I leave for the afternoon?"

"I suppose – what are you planning to do?"

"Hang out with my friend Rachel."

"Mmm. It isn't really the time, you know."

"I-I know. But I really need this. I swear, if I have to stay here, listening to battle plans, for another five minutes, I am going to lose it completely."

"Why don't you grab Annabeth, too? I think she needs a break."

"I would but, it's just – they don't get along. And, I mean… I don't know. Annabeth's been really upset lately and she won't tell me why. Plus – it's just, she's linked to all this. All this fighting and war stuff – she's connected to it, and that's what I'm trying to escape from, you know?"

"I understand. Maybe this will give you both time to cool off and repair your friendship."

"I really, really hope so. I can't stand to see Annabeth so upset."

Well, it didn't seem that way to me. He spent all afternoon with Rachel. Now I was watching once they came back.

They talked for a while and laughed at something. I gritted my teeth. Then, Rachel crossed the line.

_She hugged him._

Percy seemed taken aback, but relaxed and hugged her back. He then flashed her that perfect, dazzling smile of his and turned to enter camp. Rachel watched before turning and trudging down the hill.

As Percy neared me, he was smiling to himself. His hair was its usual mess and his hands were in his pockets.

He didn't seem to notice me until he reached the porch.

"Hey, Annabeth," he said as he walked past me. He walked into the Big House, closing the door behind him.

I blinked. 'Hey, Annabeth?' That's it? He spends all afternoon with her, and has the nerve to _hug her,_ and all I get is a _hey?_

I am beyond furious, so I get up and walk to the other side of half-Blood Hill, not even bothering to ask for permission. I walk down to the bottom of the hill and run into the last person I wanted to see.

"Hey Annabeth!"

_Fudge!_

"Hey, Rachel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So? What's up?"

Rachel beamed at me. She gave me a hug.

_Ew, get off of me, you redheaded freak._

"Oh, nothing much. You?"

"Great!"

She looked at me.

"You look upset. What's wrong?"

_Why do you care?_

"Nothing, just tired."

"Oh, well, when Percy needs a break, he comes and hangs out with me!"

_Don't I know it._

Rachel gasped, like a lightbulb just went off in her head.

_Probably the first time _that _happens._

"I know!" She exclaimed, "Why don't we hang out?"

_No. No._ No.

"Okay, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel brought me to some weird project. It happened to be something similar to what she was doing when Percy and I went to find her for the quest. And so, she spray painted me silver.

_Glittery_ silver.

"Annabeth! This really brings out your eyes! Now, just hold still!"

Fortunately, Rachel had to be a statue at the same time I was so I didn't have to listen to her talk while I had to stand still and couldn't smack her.

Unfortunately, this meant we were on break at the same time, so I did have to listen to her and I wasn't still, so it was harder to resist the smacking urge.

We did this the whole day. Rachel kept trying to pry an answer out of me about what was wrong. It was starting to drive me crazy.

Afterwards, I was forced to walk around New York coated in a fine layer of sliver glitter. Rachel insisted on going to the Met, which I might've been okay with if I didn't look like a pixie fairy version of the Tin Man.

Again, Rachel tried to get answers out of me.

"Annabeth, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

_You and Percy being friends._

"Nothing, really, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

Later, after a painful day, Rachel walked me back to camp. She sat with me at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Annabeth, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing – honest."

"No, not honest. Something is bothering you. Tell me."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Alright, then some_one_ is bothering you. Who?"

"No one!"

"Just tell me! Who's your problem?"

_You wanna know so bad, Dare?_

_Fine._

"You, okay? _You're_ my problem! I can't _stand_ you! I was fine until you and Percy became friends and started hanging out! _You're the problem!"_

Rachel stared at me.

I stared back.

_Cricket-cricket._

Well, this was awkward.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Remember; submit ideas to continue my first awkward moment for arissaprincess and/or other awkward moments like this one! Also, should I change the summary now that it's a series of one-shots?**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Call Out to a Friend Only to Realize It's Not Them**

**A/N: AHHH! I love you guys – you guys are the best readers I could ask for! So, I'm sitting at home, watching TV, when I get tow reviews – both new ideas. I read them over – I forget all about TV and sat myself down to write because they were both amazing! AHHH!**

**First, because I read this review first – Katie Gardner 0, I love it! That totally works! And your awkward moment? Oh gods! I would've died! **

**And second, Number1Bookworm: These awkward moments can most definitely be about any other PJO characters! I read your first idea – it was great. Then I read the second one – perfect! I love it! It'll be the chapter after this one and I'm posting both today (hopefully – if not, tomorrow).**

**Both of you – thank you so much! And thanks to my other readers who post reviews and subscribe to alerts/favorites! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own PJO. This awkward moment is brought to you by: Katie Gardner 0!**

**Katie Gardner 0 – this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

My day started out great. Annabeth and I had agreed to meet up after school at this little coffee shop. The war was over and even though school had started, we found time for ourselves. We even made plans to go to camp together for winter break.

Earlier, my school day was good, too. I got little homework from my teachers. Lunch didn't make me want to throw up (not too bad, anyway), my swim coach bumped me up to captain, and my math teacher was absent. Overall, a good school day. After, I headed to the shop.

I got to the shop a little early so I sat alone, waiting. I heard the door open and glanced at it. Annabeth walked in, a pair of sunglasses tucked up into her hair and a bag thrown over her shoulder. She smiled at me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled back. "Hey, Wise Girl."

She leaned down so I could kiss her softly. She then sat across from me and we started talking.

We joked around, we had coffee, we argued just a tiny bit over how much whipped cream is too much, and then decided to take a walk. We left the shop, hand in hand, and headed over to Central Park.

Annabeth, being Annabeth, had brought her sketchpad. So we sat on a bench and she pulled it out. Instead of buildings, though, today, she started sketching the flower beds across form us.

I twirled her hair around my finger as she worked silently. Soft golden strands of fine, silk-like hair unraveled from around my finger as I moved it downward.

Later that day, we headed over to a stretch of beach. Not a particularly nice beach, per say, but a beach nonetheless.

"Hey, look," Annabeth said, bending over to pick something up, "Sea glass."

I took it from her hands and inspected it. "Yeah," I looked around, "There's a lot of it."

I saw something spark in Annabeth's eyes. "Maybe we can bring it back to camp and have one of the Hephaestus kids make it into something." I nodded and we started collecting.

When we left, we had so much sea glass as well as shells and stones, that the bag was too heavy for Annabeth. So, I slung it over my shoulder as we walked through the streets of New York. It was a busy night and rather dim, but somehow, I managed to see her.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, nudging her, "Isn't that Thalia?"

Up ahead, a girl was walking. She looked about fifteen. Her dark hair was cut short and punk style. She wore jeans, boots, and a silvery jacket. On her head was something shiny that glinted in the moonlight. I couldn't make it out too well, though. There seemed to be a glow around her, like an aura.

"Um, maybe," Annabeth said trying, to peek around the people who were pushing past us, "I can't really see."

"It has to be her. No normal person wears a tiara and has a glowing aura."

"Well, maybe it's not a tiara, and that aura, it might be just the shine of the streetlight she's standing under…"

"No, it's an aura – the blessing of Artemis. And that's definitely a tiara. It's Thalia!"

I started running to catch up with her.

"No, wait, Percy!" Annabeth ran after me, but we easily got separated by the sea of people and her words were lost in the wind.

I sprinted until I caught up with Thalia. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey Thalia! What's up, Pincecone Face?"

The girl turned. I expected her to be a little red with anger, but nonetheless happy to see me.

She whirled around so fast, the heavy bag of stones, sea glass, and seashells fell off my shoulder. It landed on her foot. She cried out.

"I'm so sorry, Thalia! I-"

That's when I realized that the girl wasn't Thalia.

In the background, I heard Annabeth laughing. I glared at her.

_It's not funny!_ I mouthed, realizing that was what she had been trying to tell me about when she called after me. But Annabeth just cracked up.

The girl scrunched her face up, _"Excusez-moi?" (1)_

"I – what?"

"_Je suis désolé. (2) Je ne parle pas anglais. (3) Parlez-vous français?" (4)_

I stared at her. Oh, wait! I got this! Annabeth started teaching me, I think!

Now what am I supposed to say?

"Umm… _pullum?" (5)_

"_Qu'est-ce?" (6)_

"Uhhh…"

Well, wasn't this awkward?

**A/N: Haha, the girl asked him if he spoke French and he said chicken. Good thing she couldn't understand Pinecone Face.**

**Translations:**

**(1) Excuse me?**

**(2) I'm sorry.**

**(3) I don't speak English.**

**(4) Do you speak French?**

**(5) Chicken (in Latin, by the way – everything else is French)**

**(6) What?**

**Sorry to any French and/or Latin speakers if I did it wrong – I used Google Translate and sometimes it doesn't translate right. **

**But what did you guys think? Keep it coming with the ideas!**

**Chapter 4 will take maybe a little longer to post.**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Accuse A FRIEND of Cheating**

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by Number1Bookworm. **

**I kinda tweaked the idea you gave me just a smidge.**

**Numben1Bookworm – this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I was walking through the woods at camp. I just came from Olympus and needed to clear my mind. As I walked through the woods, I saw the last thing I expected and wanted to see.

Grover was talking to a girl. I'd seen her before – she was the nymph of a blueberry bush **(A/N:** **Haha! Get it?)** What was her name? Myrtille? **(A/N: I don't know how to say that but… that's French for blueberry. You can always Google Translate it.) **I wasn't too sure – I'dnever really talked to her or anything.

Grover said something to her in another language. French, maybe? The girl laughed, a girlish laugh, and Grover put his arm around her. The girl smiled at him. I followed as they walked through the woods. After some time, Grover did what I least expected. He kissed the girl once on each cheek. She giggled, then _Poof!_ In a cloud of blue, she became a blueberry bush. Grover was about to walk away but I ran out and hooked my finger on the back of his shirt.

"Grover Underwood – what do you think you're doing?"

He turned. "Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"_Me? What's up_? What's up with _you?"_

"Um… nothing."

"_Nothing?_ Grover I saw you – how could you?"

"How could I what?"

"I saw you with Myrtille! I saw you with your arm around her and kiss her! I can't believe you would cheat on Juniper!"

No, Annabeth, I-"

"_What?"_

Juniper stood behind Grover, eyes wide and filled with tears.

Grover, recognizing her voice, whirled around, alarmed. "No! No, that's not how it is! I can explain! Myrtille-"

"Oh, I don't wanna hear it!" Juniper turned running and crying.

I bolted after her.

Juniper stood with her head against a tree, sobbing. I tried comforting her.

"Juniper, it'll be okay. You'll find someone else."

"No, I don't want someone else. I'm done with relationships and _men."_

She studied me. There was something in her eyes I didn't recognize.

"You're lucky to have a guy like Percy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, I was taking a walk through the woods again. I was thinking about the day I caught Grover cheating on Juniper. Who knows how long it's been going on?

I was thinking about how awful it was to be cheated on and how lucky I really was to have someone like Percy, when I saw something worse than Grover cheating on Juniper.

_Percy cheating on me. _

Percy was standing by Juniper's tree. Juniper was in nymph form, green, chlorophyll tears rolling down her cheeks. Percy's arm was wrapped protectively around her as she cried against him.

Percy whispered something in her ear. Juniper smiled through her tears. She whispered something back. Percy smiled, too, and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

I watched, horror-struck, as Percy kissed the top of Juniper's head.

I could feel hot tears brimming at my eyes. I closed my eyes, cupped a hand over my mouth, and choked back a sob.

They must've heard because they both looked up. I came out from my hiding spot behind a tree. I peeked out at them and Percy saw me.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

That's when he noticed me staring at his arm around Juniper.

Percy glanced down at his arm, then pulled it away hastily.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth! It-it's not what you think! I swear! I can explain! See, I was just-"

"Save it, Percy! I don't want to know!"

I ran off. Both Juniper and Percy ran after me, but since I broke away from the woods, only Percy could continue running.

"Annabeth, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, it _looks like_ you had your arm around another girl and then _kissed her_! I **saw** it, Percy! If it wasn't that, then what was it?"

Percy opened and closed his mouth, trying to form an answer.

"That's what I thought," I murmured, walking away,

He kept trying to grab my arm and stop me, but I kept pushing him away.

"You know what? I get it, Percy – there are plenty of pretty girls here at camp. Why have just one when you can have them all, at the same time?"

Now, Percy's face went red with indignity. "You know what? If you're not gonna trust me and believe me, then maybe we shouldn't even be together!"

He stormed off. I pursed my lips, partially in anger, but mostly to keep from crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another few days passed. Percy and I made a point of avoiding each other at all costs. I did see Grover trying to talk to Juniper, but she ignored him. I would've hung out with her and tried to comfort her, but she was with Percy, so I didn't.

In an effort to stay away from all of them, I took a seat on a lawn chair on the porch of the Big House. And that's when I had a problem.

Juniper came out of the Big House **(A/N: I think, in the series, that might be too far from the** **woods for her, but just go with it for the sake of my story).** She gasped when she saw me. I was about to get up and walk away, when I bumped into someone.

Percy was crossing to the Big House. He scowled when he saw me. He was about to leave, too, but Grover walked up.

Grover's expression was grim but he stood straight.

"Guys, I need to talk to you."

I was about to protest when Grover moved to stand beside Percy. I was pretty much cornered.

"Just listen," he muttered.

"Why should I listen to a cheater?" Juniper huffed.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"Why? You obviously don't care about me!"

"I do care about you!"

"Then why would you cheat on me?"

"Grover, you what?" Percy interrupted.

Now, it was my turn to speak up.

"Oh, don't act so surprised! You were cheating on me, too!"

"I was not!"

"You kissed Juniper!"

"_What?"_ (**Grover) **

"No, no! That's not what she meant!" **(Juniper)**

"Percy! Why would you do that?" **(Grover)**

"Because he's a cheater!" **(Annabeth)**

"No! You got it all wrong! And stay out of it, Annabeth! You don't even know what you're talking about!" (Percy)

"What are you yelling at me, for? I'm the only one here who hasn't done anything wrong!"

_**Yelling continues…**_

"Alright _enough!"_

Silence fell as Percy took a deep breath.

"Let's start from the beginning."

Grover sighed, "Myrtille is my cousin – she's a French blueberry bush! I've cared for her since she was a seed!"

Juniper looked shocked. "Annabeth said you were cheating on me!"

"I kissed Juniper _on the head_ to make her feel better! Annabeth's the one who made it sound bad because she just said _kiss_!"

"And Annabeth thought you cheated on her because she wouldn't let me explain!" Juniper added.

Everyone turned to look at me. I felt my face go red.

"Anything you'd like to say?" Percy asked with a tiny smirk.

"Ummm…"

"_Aw-kward…"_ Grover supplied.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

**A/N: I had fun writing this. Ever notice that the word awkward is used a lot in TV? Is it sad that I know this from watching Disney Channel? Haha, cut me some slack I babysit. So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Okay but could've been better? I have an idea for the next chapter so I'll get to that. I hope Number1Bookworm liked it!**

**Keep submitting those awesome ideas!**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Awkward Moment… When You're Caught on the Kiss Cam**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by ME! Original idea!**

**I noticed that I've been doing a lot of Annabeth/Percy awkward moments, so, even though this is an Annabeth/Percy, some other characters would be nice! Keep that in mind when you submit ideas… I'd love to hear from my readers… please no OOCs – all real characters (if an OOC is necessary just say so because I'd prefer to use my own)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pleeeeeaaaasssssse?"_

"…

… No."

"Aw, c'mon Annabeth, it'll be fun!"

"I don't wanna go to the basketball game. I have a lot of work to do."

I sighed. "It's always about work, isn't it?"

"Olympus won't build itself."

"For a daughter of Athena, that was a pretty dumb, corny, overused, cliché comment."

"Overused and cliché are practically the same word."

"Shut up."

"Look who's talking about being dumb."

"Will you come with me or not?"

"No."

I whimpered. I pouted. I pleaded and begged abd whined (which apparanetly are all 'practically the same word'). Nothing worked.

"You've been working for hours, when is it gonna be Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain time?"

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "Did you really just say 'Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain time?"

"I really just did – that's how desperate I am."

Annabeth sighed and closed her laptop.

"Fine – _one game_. But after this you're leaving me alone for the rest of the afternoon."

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game started out great. We got drinks and food and found a comfortable seat. We had that one section to ourselves. I watched the game eagerly, but Annabeth didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"They could've scored if they just applied some simple physics. If they just-"

I cut her off with a kiss. "You talk too much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but sat still.

The rest of the game went on like that. Annabeth tried to ruin a perfectly good sport with weird comments and I kept cutting her off. She was getting frustrated, but that didn't matter. I had her to myself for the whole afternoon – I wasn't going to let anything get in the way.

At some point during the game, Ammabeth fell asleep against my shoulder. I smiled to myself and held her. All throughout the game, I checked the Jumboscreen, just to see what interesting images it had captured.

Guys picking their nose, guys trying to wipe sweat from under their arms without their dates noticing, guys trying to make a move on girls ("Oh, I'm getting tired!"), one girl failing miserably at applying her eyeliner and getting it all over her face, and lots of other embarrassing stuff you don't want the audience of a basketball game seeing on a giant screen.

Then came the funny part – a couple, a guy and girl, making out on screen. Annabeth woke up when I started to laugh.

"What? What happened?"

"Two people got caught on the Kiss Cam."

"Oh, that sucks… for them."

It took a while for the couple to realize what was going on. Their faces turned red.

Annabeth and I laughed with the crowd. We weren't trying to be mean, but hey – funny is funny. We continued watching the game. Towards the end, Annabeth leaned into me. I could smell her lemon shampoo **(A/N: Did I miss something? Am I forgetting something from the books because I hear about Annabeth and lemon scented shampoo all the time in Fanfics…)**

She tucked herself into my side, folding her legs underneath her. I tightened my arm around her and lightly nuzzled her neck.

"Love you," I whispered.

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

Gently, our lips met. We stayed like that for a while. We heard the scoreboard buzz and lots of cheering as well as booing, but we ignored it. Instead, I slid my hand down from where it was cupping her cheek to around her waist so I could pull her closer.

Annabeth responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. We stayed linked until…

"Awww!"

"Ooooohhhhhh!"

_Bzz-bzz_

Annabeth's phone vibrated. She pulled away from me to read the text.

"Check the Jumboscreen," she read out loud. It was a text from Thalia.

We both looked.

_Shoot._

On it, an image was frozen. Two people, a girl with blonde curls and a guy with black hair, were lip-locking. Their faces couldn't be seen that well because they were smushed together. I felt the blood rise to my face.

_Bzz-bzz_

"Aww, look at the happy couple… no PDA!" Annabeth read flatly.

Across from where we were sitting, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Will, Katie, and the Stolls were laughing like there was no tomorrow, using their own phones to snap pictures of the image still displayed on the Jumboscreen.

_Bzz-bzz_

_Aw-kward…_ the message read

Annabeth let her burning face fall into her hands.

"See, _this_ is why I don't come to games with you."

**A/N: Haha. Sorry these are short – I'm trying for them to be at least 2 pages-ish.**

**R&R!**

**Ideas are welcome!**

**- Promise**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Accuse Your BROTHER of Betraying You…**

**And Your Girldfriend of Cheating**

**A/N: Ok, so thanks to Number1Bookworm, I have a chapter 7 idea! And Katie Gardner 0 – question: the awkward moment in your review? Is that an idea for me to use? Because I would love to, if that's what you'll let me do.**

**I didn't have time to proofread this chappie, so it probably has tons of mistakes – I'll repost with corrections ASAP if necessary**

**P.S. – I'm getting a little tired of 'cheating' awkward moments so if there are any ideas with other characters that aren't about cheating, that'd be great! I got a suggestion for doing Tratie, but all I can think of is cheating. So, ideas, anyone?**

**Also, where did Tratie even come from? I like Tratie, but where did it start? **

**Awkward Moment that just happened to me – I've been spelling one of my reader's pennames wrong, awkward…**

**Sorry arissaprincess321!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by me, but also PercyJacksonsLittleSister for requesting Tratie.**

**So, PercyJacksonsLittleSister, (by the way, I like your penname) this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Travis's POV

_Three, two, one_

"Ahhhhhhhh! My ha-yer-a!"

I laughed as the Aphrodite girls gasped and squealed in disgust, catching a glimpse of Drew's new flourescent green, sticky hair. Drew was screaming like crazy, and I high-fived my partner.

"Awesome! Now let's get outta here!" He exclaimed.

I raced after Cooper as we left the scene. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking – 'Cooper,' Promise,** _**really?**_ **Yes, really! I needed another Hermes boy and that's the best I could come up** **with – deal with it!)** As we ran to hide in the Big House, I passed Connor, looking a little upset. We've been a little distant these past few days. I'd gotten closer with a half-brother, Cooper, and I think that didn't really help our situation.

I shook off the slight feeling of guilt and stepped into the Big House. Inside, I saw Annabeth unrolling strips of blue paper, tacking them to a corkboard. I looked at the paper. It had scribbles all over it that I couldn't make out, but I doubted it was the ADHD. **(A/N: Are the Stolls ADHD, too?)**

Annabeth saw us walk in and must've seen Cooper's sly smile because she narrowed her eyes and said, "What did you do?"

I raised my eyebrows in innocence. "We didn't do anything! I haven't seen you all day and I don't get a 'hi', just 'what did you do'? That's messed up."

Annabeth pursed her lips. "Travis, if you messed up my bunk again, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"I didn't even go into your cabin."

Annabeth fixed me with a cold glare. It took my everything not to quiver. "That better be true," she murmured.

Cooper nudged my arm. He motioned to the door as he shuddered under Annabeth's gaze.

We backed to the door slowly, then bolted out.

We raced for the Hermes cabin. Once inside, Cooper excused himself saying he was going to be late for archery. I sunk to the floor before getting an idea.

I walked to the door of the Hermes Cabin, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear.

In the distance, crouching by the flowers outside the Demeter Cabin, was the most beautiful girl ever.

Her hair was long and brown, lush and chocolate-colored. Her eyes were a hazel-y green. Her smile was perfect.

And her name is Katie Gardner.

I crept up behind her, waiting. She brushed her hands together to rid them of soil and stood. When she did, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist.

:Hey," I whispered, lightly nipping at her ear.:

"Hi," she responded with a smile.

I kissed the side of her head, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just cleaning up a little," she checked her watch, "Sorry, I have to go to Greek with Annabeth."

I nodded and released her. I watched her dark locks fly behind her as she ran to the Big House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, I decided to meet up with Katie in the woods. She was all excited about some baby flower about to bloom or whatever – I was just going to be with her.

"Hey, Katie," I say. She smiled and pecked my cheek.

We wandered around for a minute. Katie claimed she just wanted to take a walk because she didn't think the flower would bloom yet, but I was convinced she was just lost. No matter; I didn't mind spending extra time with her.

After some time, Katie's phone buzzed as she received a text message. She pulled out her phone to check the message She pursed her lips.

"Oh, um, Travis – I gotta go."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where?"

"Oh, you know…" She trailed off as she walked away.

_No, I don't know._

Come to think of it, I didn't want to know.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As the week went on, Katie continued to do the same. She would ditch me to go do 'you know'. It was starting to frustrate me. Already I had lost Conner as a close friend and now my girlfriend, too? But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was when I walked into the woods. **(A/N: I'm sorry that everything happens in** **the woods.)** Katie and Conner were standing close – too close. Katie looked upset. Conner put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but soon. It's almost here. Everything will be okay, Katie, you'll see – he'll understand."

Katie sniffed. "I don't know, Conner, I think he's onto us. If he finds out…"

She shook her head, trailing off.

Conner pulled her into a hug. That was when the line was crossed. _No one_ steals Travis Stoll's brother.

I was about to storm in and break it up when Katie's phone buzzed.

Oh, at this point, I just wanted to take that phone and shove it down the throat of a –

"I'm going down to the strawberry fields – will you come with me?"

Conner smiled, "Sure."

I walked away.

0000000000000000

I woke up the next morning before breakfast, which means I'm in a really bad mood because a Stoll never wakes up that early.

Apparently, that wasn't true anymore.

In the pavilion, I found none other then Katie and Conner.

"Thank you so much, Conner! You're a life saver!"

Katie gushed, throwing her arms around him after accepting the small velvet box.

_Oh, man, he's gonna get it, now. _

"What the Hades is going on, here?"

Conner and Katie pulled away quickly. Conner's face went red.

"Katie! How could you? Conner! I can't believe you would betray me like that!"

"No, no, Travis, it's not what you think-"

"What was that box he gave you? He probably stole it from somwhere, too!"

"Travis, it was-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Katie! We're done!"

Katie's face turned red with anger. Uh-oh – now_ I_ was in for it.

"Travis! Listen to me! First of all, if you're not gonna trust me when I say that I'm not cheating on you, maybe we should break up!"

"What do you mean you weren't cheating? I saw you with him! You kept leaving during our dates! He gave you a _box_!"

"I left because we were planning your surprise birthday party, moron! That box is just where we keep the key to the room in the Big House we're using!"

Ohhhhhhhhh

She was glaring at me, face lit up with anger. At the same time, though, I sensed amusement in both of them, which just made me all that more embarrassed.

And the moment all that more awkward.

**A/N: Eh. Did you guys like it? I didn't – not really. I tried Tratie – I love them, I do, but I don't think this awkward moment worked out. I do have a chapter 7 idea that I'm excited for, though! After that, however, I don't have naything so sub missions would be helpful… reviews and/or PMs, please!**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Accuse Someone of Stealing**

**A/N: Hey! I'm actually excited for this chapter – the last one, I didn't think it was all that good so I'm gonna make up for it with this! Plus, I meant to say, in the last one, :**

_No one_steals Travis Stoll'sgirlfriend**. Not brother. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by Number1Bookworm – is Number1Bookworm awesome, or what? Have you noticed that pretty much all the good awkward moments were Number1Bookworm's idea? Thoug, we can't forget Katie Gardner 0, who has contributed a lot, too!**

**So, Number1Bookworm – this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

"Travis Stoll!"

"What?"

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"I _don't_ know!"

"I've got my eye on you…"

I stormed out of the Hermes cabin, steaming mad. I knew it was Travis Stoll. Of course, it could've been Conner, but I already stared him down and I'm sure it wasn't him. Travis stole my cellphone and my dad's college ring, the one thing that truly keeps me linked to him. I was so upset, I'm surprised I didn't murder him right there.

I had promised Percy I would train with him in the arena today, so I headed over. I needed to blow off steam, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you so upset about?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine," I said, though I don't think he bought it because he gave me a funny look. The fact that I walked in and hacked three dummies to pieces probably didn't help back up my claim.

"I know you, Annabeth – what's wrong?"

"Travis stole my phone and my dad's ring."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

We spared for a moment in silence. I wasn't paying much attention, so he beat me, easy.

Percy flashed me a cocky grin. "Beat ya."

"Then let's go again."

_Three minutes later…_

"Beat ya, again."

"Only because I'm distracted."

That actually wasn't true. If I wasn't distracted, he still would've beaten me, it just would've taken him a little longer. But I wasn't about to _admit_ that to him.

"Sure, whatever it takes to keep your dignity intact."

I glared at him. He nust've sensed how upset I really was because his expression softened and he pulled me into a hug.

I relaxed against him. I took in a deep breath. Percy smelled good, like a fresh sea breeze. I buried my face against the crook of his neck.

There was more silence before Percy spoke again.

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you sure Travis stole your stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well, what if he didn't?"

"He did."

"You're sure you looked everywhere?"

"Yes."

"_Everywhere?"_

"Yes. Percy, what's your point?"

"I'm just saying – maybe you didn't look… _everywhere."_

"I did."

"I don't know…"

"Percy, I looked everywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"I did."

"I'd double check, if I were you…"

"Percy, I have archery. I don't have time for your shenanigans."

He cracked a smile. "'Shenanigans'? That's a funny word."

I glared at him before leaving.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After archery, I headed down to the beach. I sat down on the sand, trying to relax. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps, but I didn't think to look.

"Annabeth, I swear, I didn't take your stuff."

I frowned. I glared up at Travis.

"Travis, give them back," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"I didn't take them!"

Instead of responding, I raised my hand to slap him. He flinched, going into defense mode. We fought for a minute, until Percy came by.

"Oh, whoa! Ok, break it up! What is going on, you two?"

"Travis stole my phone and my dad's ring!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Percy sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pried my hands from around Travis's neck. He pulled me back as I continued trying to hit Travis.

"Annabeth, this is really immature, for you."

"Shut up!"

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't take it!"

"Yes you did!"

We started arguing back and forth until Percy interfered again.

"Oh! Shush! Annabeth, you're sure he took your stuff?"

"Yes!"

"Then what's this?" He reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone.

My mouth fell open. My face went bright red.

"And this?" Travis grabbed my wrist and lifted my hand. On the finger between my pinkie and middle finger was a ring.

Oh, yeah – I put my phone in my back pocket so the knife strapped to my thigh wouldn't hit it and the ring on my finger because I had to take my necklace off but wanted to keep the ring.

_Whoops._

Both Travis and Percy were giving me looks as my face continued to redden.

"_Ahem,_ I think you owe me an apology."

Travis crossed his arms, waiting.

"Uhhhh…"

Percy smirked as his eyes flicked back and forth from me to Travis, eagerly absorbing the intensity and awkwardness of the moment.

"_Awkward…"_

I glared at him.

"Not helping."

**A/N: Haha. **

**R&R!**

**Ideas welcome!**

**- Promise**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Awkward Moment… When Your (Boy) Friend Points Out That Your Bra Strap is Showing**

**A/N: Whew! New chappie, just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by Katie Gardner 0!**

**So, Katie Gardner 0, this one's for you!**

**P.S. In order for this awkward moment to work, I've chosen to make Percy and Annabeth 14, the time when things started getting rough between them and hormones started kicking in…**

**Also! If you're a guy, and you don't like slightly girl-related stuff (bras, cough-cough) maybe you shouldn't read this… this is where the T rating kicks in… this chapter is actually a teen chapter. If you get uncomfortable with this subject, stop reading! Don't get caught in an awkward moment!**

**Otherwise…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

I sighed. He is so blind. I watched Perxy as he trained. He was training with my cabin today. He beat all my siblings, easy. He looked so cute. Almost… _hot_, even.

He wasn't exactly ripped, but he was definitely more defined then when I met him. He had gotten stronger, to the point that I couldn't wrestle him anymore because he'd squish me. His dark hair, messy silky-soft locks I'd grown to love, hung in his eyes, sea green eyes full of mystery and depth. His smile was white, dazzling, and absolutely perfect. He had a tan, which brought out that whole 'surfer boy' thing. The way he flipped his hair out of his eyes sent chills down my spine.

_Whoa, Annabeth, he's your best friend – you can't afford to think of him like that._

I snapped out of my trance as he finished off another one of my brothers. As everyone else took a water break, Percy came over to me. My heart started ounding.

He was so oblivious to how I felt. I felt so much for him, but I would always be just his friend.

He smiled an easy smile and my stomach did a somersault.

"Hey, Annabeth – 'sup?"

My heart leapt.

"Um, uh, um – noth-nothing, nothing much."

"We gonna go next?"

"Aren't you on break?"

He grinned and I think my heart jumped to my throat. "Nah – I don't need it."

His voice was full of playful arrogance.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain."

He beat me every time because I couldn't stop thinking about his hotness. I didn't care, though – I was too distracted in the moment by his hotness to registed that I'd lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the Athena cabin. I got some clothes from my trunk and hit the showers. The water felt so good, but unfortuanately water reminded me a lot of a certain green-eyed, dark-haired, surfer-boy-hottie.

I sighed as I brushed my tangled wet curls. I sat on my bunk, still trying to tug the brush through my hair. Eventuallly I just gave up and tied my hair into a ponytail. I heard the door open.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go down to the lake with me later?"

!

Oh, gods, I should answer before he thinks my answer is no!

"Totally! Um, I mean, lemme check my schedule, uh, wait, no, I mean yes! S-sure."

_Smooth, Annabeth._

"Wait, why?"

He shrugged. "Just to talk and catch up. Cool?"

"Y-yeah."

"Awesome," he smiled as he turned to leave, "See you later."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. Ugh. My hair was a tangled mess but I couldn't get the stupid brush through it. My clothes were the usual but suddenly I started thinking that maybe next summer I should bring a dress, in case something like this comes up, which I doubt.

I shifted, flexing my shoulders. I checked to make sure the bathroom door was locked before reaching into my shirt and adjusting the fabric strapped to my chest. I'd just switched from a training bra to a regular one and it was uncomfortable. The plastic band was digging into my ribs. I continued squirming, trying to move the bra to a comfortable place. My shirt didn't exactly fit, either. In an attempt to look nicer, I'd 'borrowed' a white scoop neck from one of my older half-sisters. It was too big and came too low on my chest, so I'd pushed it up. Now, it shifted along my shoulders, slipping slightly.

Whatever. Hopefully it would be okay.

I headed down to the beach, my heart racing a million miles an hour.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWG

Percy was already sitting on the pier. His hair whipped around in the wind. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before sitting next to him.

"Hey," I said as casually as I could manage.

"Hey," he responded.

There was a pause. I shifted uncomfortably. _Ummm…_

"So… what's new?" Percy asked, turning to me. He looked nervous, too.

"Not much. You?"

"Same."

Another pause.

Eventually, we fell into a conversation. It was small and still unsettling, but we managed.

After a moment, I felt my shirt starting to slip. I managed to push it back by lifting my shoulder. But when I did that and brought my shoulder back down, my bra strap slipped. I repeated the action.

"Um, are you okay? Does your shoulder hurt, or something?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows together adorably, out of concern.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." He looked skeptical, but left it alone.

Again, my shirt slipped. This time, in an attempt to not worry Percy, I left it.

I guess it didn't work because Percy was still staring at my shoulder.

"Um, An-Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

He blushed. "I… this is gonna seem weird because you're my best friend, but I feel like I should tell you…"

Oh my gods, is he gonna say he feels the same way about me?

"Y-yeah?" I tried to hide my excitement.

He gulped as his blush deepened.

"Your bra strap is showing."

My face went red.

My _hot pink_ bra strap was showing.

I had needed a new bra badly, according to my older half-sister, and this one had been the only one in my size.

I'm gonna _kill_ her.

**A/N: Oh no! Could you **_**imagine? **_**Though, I'm wondering, you'd think Annabeth would be smart enough to wear a cami underneath so she wouldn't have to push the shirt up. Or, I don't know, pin it in place but still making it look okay. I don't know.**

**R&R!**

**Ideas welcome!**

**- Promise**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Accuse Your Boyfriend of **_**Gambling**_

**A/N: Memorial Day! No school! That means extra updates for you guys!**

**I'M NOT ENDING THIS STORY YET! Sorry for disappearing – I got so many great ideas I wanted to use that I needed time – I wanted to write them ALL out before posting and getting new ideas so they wouldn't all add up on me. :) **

**Unfortunately, these shots are gonna have to be shorter because I'm not sure how to make them longer but I'll still write them. **

**Number1Bookworm: I didn't change the names, though I tweaked the dialogue just a smidge so it would fit with the rest of the story and added more to it so it'd be a little longer. Cool?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (unfortunately). I also do not own Lily and Nina – they are OCs created by Number1Bookworm. This awkward moment was brought to you by Number1Bookwrom. **

**So, Number1Bookworm, this one's for you! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Katie's POV

"So, who volunteers?"

I was sitting around the ping-pong table with the rest of the head counselors. Across from me, Percy sat with Annabeth. Next to them were Nico and some others. On my left was Travis.

Chiron was asking about who would go on a mission to get some new campers. Immediately, everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth.

They shrugged.

"If you want, we'll do it."

Chiron nodded, "Very well."

…

"Well that was pointless," Travis grumbled.

I shrugged. "At least I didn't have to sit through Arts and Crafts. I never know what to make."

Travis grinned cheekily. "Make a statue of your favorite thing in the world."

"Flowers?"

"No, silly – me!"

"You're so arrogant."

"I beg to differ."

"And I wouldn't consider you my favorite thing in the world."

He stuck his lower lip out in a pout, "Why not?"

"Well, I wouldn't consider you a _thing."_

"Touché."

He reached over and laced his fingers through mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I was walking through the strawberry fields, picking a few. I put a strawberry in my mouth and let the sweet juice spill onto my tongue after bursting the tender skin with my teeth. As I continued along the row, I saw Travis talking to Percy on the porch of the Big House.

It seemed like an intense conversation. Percy was obviously trying to convince Travis of something. I didn't want to interrupt, but I had to get the strawberries to the Big House. I was approaching when the two guys turned slightly, so when I walked to the door, they didn't notice me.

"-won't like that," Trais was saying.

"She doesn't need to know," Percy responded.

"It's pretty hard to hide stuff form Katie."

I paused and listened.

"Dude, come on, please? Do me this favor! I need money to take Annabeth out for her birthday and I can't get it if you don't do this for me!"

Travis sighed. "Alright – but you're covering for me and making up something up to tell her before you go-"

I stormed into the Big House, having heard enough. Travis was hiding something from me, and apparently he was going to do something I didn't like.

I was gonna get to that bottom of this, but I knew I couldn't do it alone. So, I went to the best person I knew to help me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?"

Annabeth and I were sitting cross-legged on her bunk. I told her what I thought Travis was going to do.

"Yes! He's going to Las Vegas to gamble!"

"Katie, I don't understand where you got_ that_ idea from – what did he say again?"

"He said something about doing something I didn't like and was talking to Percy about needing money."

I didn't mention that he wanted the money for Percy because then I'd have to say that Percy needed money to take Annabeth out. I didn't want to ruin it if it was a surprise.

"Hmm," Annabeth got that look in her eyes that said she was thinking a million things at once.

Finally, Annabeth sighed, "Well, I guess gambling is the only probable thing."

I nodded. "And that's something I made him promise not ever to do because I was against it, even if he is a Hermes kid."

"I don't know Katie – gambling? It doesn't seem like Travis's thing. Stealing, yes, but not gambling."

"Yeah, well…"

I faltered. I had been looking through my bag for some gum (which I keep in the same secret pocket as my emergency money so no one could steal either) and the money wasn't there.

I panicked.

"What?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"My money's gone! He probably took it 'cause he dind't have money of his own to gamble!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so upset. He completely betrayed me. Annabeth had to leave for the quest to get the new campers later that night so I stayed in my cabin. After a few hours of fuming, I decided to take a breath of fresh air outside. That's when I saw him.

"Stoll!" I called angrily.

Conner Stoll whirled around and trotted over to me, "What?"

"Not you," I said, annoyed, "The other Stoll."

Travis jogged over, "What is it, Katie-Kat?"

"Oh don't you _Katie-Kat_ me and act like you don't know!"

"Like I don't know what?"

"Conner, could you excuse us?" I turned to the younger guy.

"Why?"

"Leave!"

He left, muttering about how this was just getting interesting. I rolled my eyes turned back to Travis.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you know I didn't want you to do!"

"Oh," he said sheepishly, "So you know?"

I gritted my teeth, "Yes."

"Percy told you I had to go on the quest for him, huh?"

I blinked, "What?"

"I was out getting the campers."

"No you weren't liar! You were in Las Vegas gambling my money!"

"_What?_ Where'd you get_ that_ insane idea?"

"I overheard you talking to Percy about it, about how he needed money for his date so you went to Vegas to gamble off my money and get more for him!"

"No! No, I was-"

"Excuse me?" Travis and I turned to look at the speaker. She was small, shorter than me and probably younger than me by a few years. Her hair was blond and curly. Her eyes were a startling gray.

Next to this girl, another stood. This girl had sky blue eyes and caramel hair. She was about the same age as the other girl.

"Yes, Nina?" Travis asked her.

"Um," Nina pointed to her head. Above her blonde locks, a holographic owl hovered.

Travis nodded, "That's claiming. Your mother is Athena."

Nina beamed, "Cool!"

The other girl giggled. She poked the owl.

"Uh, guys, this is Katie," Travis told the girls, gesturing towards me, "Katie, this is Nina and Lily."

"Pleasure," I said as calmly as I could manage.

Lily gulped and nodded. Her lip trembled slightly.  
>"Uh, I couldn't help but overhear that you think Travis was in Las Vegas gambling your money?"<p>

I nodded, narrowing my eyes at the bulge in Travis's front pocket. I reached in and pulled out a wad of money. I counted it. Ten dollars.

"Ugh! This is all that's left! Out of, like, 50!"

"Um, Katie, Travis was rescuing us and bringing us to camp," Nina tried to reason.

"No! He was in Vegas!"

"How could he make it to Vegas and back so fast?" Lily asked.

"Got Nico and Mrs. O'Leary to shadow travel him," I said.

Nina knit her eyebrows together, "Shadow-_what?"_

"Never mind," Travis turned to me, "Katie, I wasn't in Vegas!"

We continued to argue before Nina interrupted again.

"Um, Katie?" She pointed at my pocket, "Isn't that your money?"

I looked down at the green sticking out of my pocket. Blushing a little, I took it out and counted it. Fifty dollars.

Just then, Percy came by.

"Travis! Thanks for getting the campers for me! Sorry I made you go – I would've done it myself but Friday night I make the most money lifeguarding the pool and I made the last bit I need to take Annabeth out. So, thanks."

He walked away. Travis smiled slyly at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I was too embarrassed.

Lily laughed nervously, "Uh, well, Nina is smart, huh? Now we now she's a Athena kid!"

Nina stared at her, "We already knew that. And it's _AN_ Athena kid, smart."

Lily tried to answer, but her only response was to blush.

"Way to save the day, Lily," Travis muttered, as we all stood there awkwardly.

**A/N: Hey! So you know what to do! I shouldn't have to remind you but it's been a while so I will…**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Make A Move On Someone Who Doesn't Like You**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with another chapter! I haven't done any Nico awkward moments, and I absolutely adore him, so I'm gonna use him here. Awwww, little twelve-year-old Nico is gonna ask out a girl! He's growing up so fast! :,)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by fanficfantasies. By the way, I like your pen name. **

**So, fanficfantasies, this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Nico's POV

I took a deep breath. She was so cute. I watched Megan Shields, a newly claimed daughter of Dionysus (that explains why Mr. D hasn't been here for a while…) work in the strawberry fields. Her long dark hair fell silky straight down her shoulders. Her green eyes were the same light color as ripe green grapes. The sun caressed her skin. She was moving along the rows of strawberries and helping them grow. I sighed before deciding to go into the Big House to clear my mind.

It was the beginning of winter break **(A/N: the winter break of TLH)** which meant almost everyone was at camp. Including Percy and Annabeth.

I went to the living room place where Will Solace and the Stolls were having a Guitar Hero competition. Will was winning by a lot more points and a lot more talent. Katie was sitting on the couch chatting with Juliet **(A/N: She's my OC – if you don't know about her, go read my story I Am Never Ever Going To Make Things Easy For** **You).** Clarisse and Chris were sitting at a table arm wrestling. Annabeth sat perched on Percy's lap, turned so she could see him as they talked. Watching them laughing together didn't help the fact that Megan didn't even know who I was.

I decided to walk over to them. They were the ones I could most likely talk to without sitting in an awkard moment.

"Hey Nico," Annabeth smiled a pretty smile that made all the guys here ages 14-17 drop their jaws and crane their necks as she walked by. Behind her, Percy smiled, too. It was a signature Percy Jackson I-know-I'm-awesome-but-I'm-too-modest-to-admit-it smile and everyone-knows-I'm-the-hottest-guy-alive-but-I'm-too-nice-to-say-so smile wrapped into one. It was the smile that drove girls insane and made them squeal until they lost their voices. But of course, they both only had eyes for each other. **(A/N: Hope you guys like cheesy, corny, and fluffy.)**

Annabeth stood from Percy's lap and walked to a cooler nearby, pulling out three water bottles. She tossed Percy one, who caught it with ease. She threw one at me, too, but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't notice it until a hand was right in front of my face, blocking the bottle from squashing my nose into a red, broken, bloody meatball-mush. Percy handed it to me.

"Still need to work on the catch, I see?"

I blushed, "I was just distracted."

Annabeth stood behind him, setting her half empty water bottle on the table.

"So, Nico, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothin' much."

"So, what's new?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "That's practically the same question." **(A/N: Virtual cookie if you remember what I'm referencing :))**

Percy shrugged.

"So Nico," he said with a sly smile, "Did you meet the new Dionysus chick?"

My blush deepened, "What new Dionysus chick?"

"You know, the one you're always staring at?"

"I, um, well, I-"

He smirked, "I thought so – you really like her, huh?"

"Give him a break," Annabeth chimed, "I think it's cute."

"Sure is," Percy smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered.

"Hey," Annabeth said sympathetically, "At least you know and can admit your feelings. Unlike _this_ one, over here," she lightly smacked the back of Percy's head.

"Hey! Cut me some slack! I was going through a mid-teen crisis!" He protested.

"_Mid-teen crisis_?" She countered.

"Yeah – I was trying not to die! I didn't have time for _feelings_ or whatever!"

"Well, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

He pouted, "Well when you say it like_ that_…"

She giggled and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips stayed locked for a while.

"Eww, I don't wanna watch you guys _make out_," I said, trying to sound disgusted.

"Then turn around," Percy muttered.

"Percy!"

He shrugged, then grinned at me, "You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend to make out with."

"I am not! And I don't want a girlfriend!"

"Unless it's Megan," Percy teased in a sing-songy voice.

"Whatever," I said, walking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I was training in the arena when Percy strode in.

"Hey Nico," he said, smiling, "Sorry 'bout earlier."

"It's okay, I guess," I said.

"So, seriously, do you like that girl or what? What's her name?"

"Um, Megan. I don't know. Maybe."

Percy shrugged. "Well, if you ever need help sorting it out, don't come to me."

I blinked. "What? How come?"

"Well, it took me, like, a year to figure it out with Annabeth."

"Yeah, I guess. Who should I go to, then?"

"Well, if you want good advice, ask Annabeth."

I didn't say anything.

He put a hand comfortingly on my shoulder, "Hey, you'll figure it out. I did, and my luck is about as bad as it gets."

"So is your stupidity," I grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took another deep breath. Megan was sitting at the dock and I was about to go over there and ask her out.

I glanced back uncertainly. Grover, Will, Chris, the Stolls, and Percy nodded at me encouragingly. Percy had said he'd help even though he didn't know what he was doing and that I'd probably be better off asking Annabeth for help. They had been trying to give me all sorts of advice about girls and how to act**. (A/N: By the way, Juliet is Will's girlfriend 'cause I said so.)** Since Conner didn't know what he was talking about because he didn't have a girlfriend, and since his nonexistent girlfriend wouldn't get mad from seeing him with another girl, Conner did research on Megan, hanging out with her and reporting back to the rest of us. The guys were trying to figure out the best way to ask her out.

I gulped and continued walking towards Megan. I looked down at what I was wearing.

The guys had decided that my usual all black clothes and aviator jacket wouldn't do. So now I was wearing neat blue jeans, a dark blue botton down with gold pin stripes (which had the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone) and black high top Converse. They had messed with my hair and a tub of hair gel until they had styled it.

Personally, I thought I looked stupid, but the guys had been satisfied.

Now, I sat next to Megan.

"Hey, Nico," she said with her angelic voice.

"H-hi Meg, um Megan, w-what's um, up?"

She smiled and I thought I might pass out.

She looked me over. I sat up straight with my chin up and my shoulders squared like Percy had taught me.

"You look… different."

I tried for a smile, "Yeah, uh, just… tryin' to relax."

I leaned back to rest against my hands, but my hand hit a wet spot and slipped.

"Ah!"

She giggled. I blushed and glanced back. The guys were making frantic hand motions, so I tried to play it off by sliding down to my elbows.

_Nice save_, Grover mouthed.

"So, um Megan," I said after receiving a nod of approval, "Uh…"

"Yes, Nico?"

"Would you…" I sighed.

"Would I what?"

"?" I said in a rush.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh," she said softly. Her cheeks colored. She opened her mouth to respond.

I smiled to myself.

Percy was giving me a thumbs-up, _Well done, kid._

"No – Nico, I don't like you… um, like that."

My mouth fell open. I couldn't find the words to say.

In the background, I heard Percy.

"_Awkward_…"

"Thanks, Perce," I said under my breath, "I knew I should've asked Annabeth for help."

**A/N: I had fun messing with Nico. **

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Awkward Moment… When Your Best Friend Confesses That They Love You**

**A/N: Oh my! What do you say to that? Haha! I'm gonna use Luke and Thalia for this, because they're close friends, Percy and Annabeth work out in the end, and I haven't done this pairing yet, though I don't completely agree with Thuke. I still think it could've happened if Luke wasn't evil, though.**

**So, this is when they were on the run, I think 12 and 14 years old, with little 7 year old Annabeth. Annabethis probably OOC because Rick Riordan hasn't told us what she was like as a kid – I had to guess. But we will know when Demigod Diaries comes out the 14****th**** of August! Who else is excited?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I do not own Old McDonald Had A Farm. This awkward moment was brought to you by Duh-Stupid-Me. **

**So, Duh-Stupid-Me, this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Thalia's POV

I watched the sweet little girl twirl around, dancing on tiny, barefoot toes. She was singing to herself, dancing about. I smiled. Annabeth was so cute, though I'd never admit that to her since I learned how capable she was of (and willing she would be to) punch me in the gut. She was a deadly weapon – sweet and innocent on the outside, sassy and strong on the inside. Smart, too.

Luke came back from collecting wood. His blonde hair hung into his blue eyes. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Lately, Luke's been acting a little… strangely around me, and I'm not sure why.

I decided not to worry about it and helped him build a fire to make dinner.

Well, we had to find dinner and figure out how to cook it first, but dinner was dinner.

"Come on, Annabeth," I called, "Let's go find dinner."

Annabeth skipped over to me, still humming.

We walked through the woods, picking berries, nuts, roots, and any other edible thing we could find that looked somewhat good.

"So, Thalia," Annabeth cooed. Her voice was high-pitched and sugar sweet, greatly contrasting her sassy, know-it-all attitude. It made me laugh when she was yelling in that falsetto little princess voice of hers.

"What?"

She smiled slyly, "Oh, never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Just tell me!"

"You won't like it."

"Won't like what?"

She giggled, "I think you know."

"Know what?"

"You know," she nodded her head in the direction we came from, "Luke," she whispered.

"What about him?"

"Do you… like him?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. And so are you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Thals, and you know it."

I sighed, "First of all, no I don't. Second of all, why do you care?"

She raised her eyebrows innocently, "As the third friend in this trio, it's my job to ensure my other friends' happiness… with each other."

"What are you talking about?"

She smirked, "You know what I'm talking about."

"I told you – I don't like him."

"Maybe. But maybe he likes you."

"You're crazy," I bent to pick some berries in an effort to hide my blush.

"No! Haven't you been paying attention to the looks he gives you?"

"What looks?"

"Either you're blind, in denial, or just plain heartless."

"Listen to me, Annabeth," I took her by the shoulders, "We are just friends. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Got it?"

She smirked, "Sure, sure." I turned to keep walking.

"That's what they all say before they end up hiding in a bush, making out."

"Annabeth!" My face went red.

She giggled. "Come on, Thalia – we have to make dinner. We don't have time for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Later that evening, after I finally managed to put Anabeth to bed, I sat around the fire with Luke.

We had found these little seed things that made a popping noise when you threw them in the flames. We learned that the bigger ones made louder, lower sounds, and the little ones made softer, higher popping sounds.

We were throwing seeds into the fire, trying to make it sound like Old McDonald Had A Farm.

I was working on 'and on this farm he had a pig' when Luke interrupted my concentration.

"Uh, Thalia?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything."

I heard a sound by the tent, but when I looked over, there was nothing. I shrugged it off and went back to sorting my popping seeds, trying to figure out the next bit of the song.

_E-I-E-I - _

"I love you."

I jumped, throwing the seed the wrong way so it made a weird noise.

"Oh," I muttered. **(A/N: Get it? E-I-E-I-**_**Oh?)**_

"Look, Luke, I-I, uh,"

I didn't know what to say.

I heard a gasp. I looked back at the tent. Annabeth was poking her head out, a hand clasped over her mouth.

My face reddened as I glared at her. I turned back to Luke, who was blushing, too.

"Well, isn't this awkward? Told you he liked you."

"Annabeth!"

**A/N: Haha – well that was fun.**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Fart In A Moment of Silence**

**A/N: Oh no! That's awful!**

**Wow! Four chappies in a day! Love me, love me now? Show your love with reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by Katie Gardner 0.**

**So, Katie Gardner 0, this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Clarisse's POV (Haha!)

I was bored out of my mind. Ever since little Miss Princess (a.k.a. Annabeth) had built a temple to the Olympians, Chiron made every one of us sit in there, watching as each camper individually went up to pay tribute and honor each Olympian with incense, flowers, candles, and prayers, at least five minutes of respect for each of the twelve. The rest of us had to sit there in absolute silence as each camper went up. Do you have any idea how long that takes? Some of them even go to, like, ten minutes.

I sighed, holding the incense I would burn for my dad. I never had much to say him, to any of them, really. But I still had to spend five freakin' minutes of every freakin' day on my knees.

I yawned. I couldn't even sit with Chris. I had to sit with my cabin and I couldn't exactly lean on any of them or hold their hand. I glared, looking sideways. Percy, being the only member in his cabin, wasn't forced to sit in a specific part of the temple with specific people. So naturally, he could sit next to Annabeth, as long as she was sitting with her cabin. And Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover could sit there, too. I huffed.

Percy had his arm thrown around Annabeth. No one could talk, but at least they could all be there.

I watched as finally my cabin's turn came. Of course, I'd still have to wait while 13 campers each spent five minutes for every Olympian (you do the math) go up before I could, but at least this meant I could get it over with and fall asleep without worrying about missing my turn. Falling asleep would be embarrassing.

_13-campers-each-spending-five-minutes-for-each-Olympian later…_

I stood for my turn. My foot was numb but I managed to walk without looking stupid and falling over.

I knelt to begin what felt like punishment, praying in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Aphrodite, _

_You suck. Who needs love? I mean, I have Chris, so thanks and whatever, but seriously. Go away. I have to be nice, though, so, uh, you're not a total dimwit._

_Dear Demeter,_

_You suck. Wheat? Really? You couldn't be something more dignified? Nice temper, though._

_Dear Apollo,_

_You suck. Learn to rhyme. Get an instrument more manly than a lyre. Nice hair, though._

_Dear Athena,_

_You suck. Well, actually, you're pretty cool. But your daughter sucks. Miss Princess._

_Dear Poseidon,_

_You suck. Well, actually, you're pretty cool, too. But your son sucks. Sea brat._

_Dear Hermes,_

_You suck. Your shoes are stupid. Thanks for the Internet, though. And Chris_.

_Dear Hera,_

_You suck. Just because you do. I have nothing nice to say. Thank you for your time. _

I was almost done. I just had my dad.

This was the only one that counted and mattered.

I took my time setting up the incense. It had to be perfect.

I took a deep breath.

_Dear Ares,_

_Thanks Dad. For everything. I hope I've pleased you. Y-_

Uh-oh. I glanced around. I felt gas bubbling inside me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold it in.

I looked at the clock. Just a minute before I finished.

_Um, I- well thanks for- _

Oh no!

_Foreverythingyou'!_

Almost! Just a few seconds!

When all of a sudden…

In the complete silence…

_Fart._

A tiny sound. If it were loud in here, it would've passed unnoticeably. But it was pin-drop silent.

Or fart-loose silent.

There was a pause before everyone started cracking up and my face went red.

I bowed my red face.

_I'm sorry for what I said! _

I wondered if there was a god of awkwardness I hadn't pleased.

**A/N: Ha**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**

**P.S. I'm making a list of the top ten go-to's for when the moment gets awkward, in honor of this story and your help. So, along with your fantastic ideas, contribute a phrase to say (a go-to) to break the silence for when the moment gets awkward!**

**Here's my example…**

***Awrkward moment, cricket-cricket***

**So… how's the weather over there?**

**I need your help!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The Awkward Moment… When Your Dad Catches You Making Out With A Girl (Whose Mother He Doesn't Particularly Like)**

**A/N: Title probably gives away what I'm going wuth… but oh well!**

**I'm so sorry for such a long wait. **

**Wonderstruck Pen: (Can I still call you Katie Gardner?): That is so funny! Is it dirty-minded of me that I figured it out after just reading the second sentence? Unfortunately, unless I can think of another reason why Percy and Annabeth would use that name, I won't be able to use it. :( But it is awkward and if you can think of a time they'd use it – let me know, I'd love to use it because it's so funny!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by **

**Hostandhungergamesluver. (It was a good idea – I can use it!)**

**P.S. – I love Hunger Games, too**

**So, Hostandhungergamesluver, this one's for you!**

Percy's POV

"Okay, what about a movie? I've got tons of-"

"No."

"Alright, we could go for a walk. It's a really nice d-"

"No."

"How 'bout a video game? You like playing-"

"No."

"We could go to camp. I'm sure there's _someone_ whose jaw you haven't brok-"

"No."

"Then just go to sleep."

"No."

"I could give you my math homework…"

She shoved me. "Shut up!"

"But it's your favorite!" I held up the heavy textbook, "Look!"

"Not cute, Jackson," she muttered.

"It's algebra…" I said in a sing-songy voice, waving it in her face.

She grabbed the book, about to throw it at my head.

"Alright, alright, truce!" I held my hands up in surrender, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

I sighed. "Thanks, Annabeth – I have a much better idea of you want. Thank you for the enlightment."

"Percy, not even the _sun_ could enlighten _your_ seaweed-filled brain."

"Okay, insulting me isn't gonna solve your boredom, you know!"

"Actually, speaking of seaweed, let's go to the beach."

"We weren't speaking of seaweed. 'Least I wasn't."

"Please?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I parked my shiny new car into the parking lot. Well, it wasn't really new – it was a used car – but it was new to me, so I figured it wasn't lying to tell everyone that it was new. Besides, Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin, along with some of his siblings and some other guys, and I decided to work on it as a sort of man-to-man project. I mean, one of those men was twelve years old, (Nico, cough-cough) but it was still fun. It looked really nice when we were done washing, waxing, painting, and all that. It certainly passed as new. And shiny – thus, my shiny new car.

Annabeth pushed her sunglasses up into her curly blonde hair. Today, she was wearing a blue tank top (my favorite color in my favorite shade) and black denim shorts, rolled up so they reached about mid-thigh. A little rebellious for Annabeth, but I wasn't complaining.

Her flip-flops slapped on the pavement as she walked towards the shore. I locked up and headed over to her. She had spread a blanket and sat down.

I slid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"See? Isn't this much better than sitting inside? To think, we sat there, all that time, doing nothing, when we could've been-"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment. You talk too much."

I looked at her. Something wasn't right. She didn't usually act like this.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it's obviously something or you wouldn't be snapping at me."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just, my mom's really been on my case about us dating. It's starting to get on my nerves. It's my choice who I go out with it. Maybe I'd understand if she thought I was, like, in danger with you or something, but that's not true. She just doesn't like you because of Poseidon and I really need her to lay off."

I nodded. That was true. Athena was really getting to Annabeth with this whole relationship-with-the-son-of-my-sworn-enemy thing.

"It'll be fien," I said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"What did he say when you told him?"

I didn't answer.

Annabeth looked at me.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"Then?"

I stared at her blankly. "Then what?"

"What did he say?"

"Oh! Umm… he said it was my decision."

Annabeth looked skeptic, "He really said that?"

"Something like that – you know, I told him when we started dating, a while ago, so I really don't remember."

"We started dating two weeks ago."

"Well, I have a bad memory and you know that."

To my relief, Annabeth dropped the matter."

…

Towards sunset, Annabeth and I decided to go underwater. It was a little sweet reminder of when we officially started dating.

I made the bubble underwater and pulled Annabeth into it. I opened my mouth to say something, but Annabeth stopeed me with a finger to my lips.

"You talk too much," she whispered, before pressing her lips to mine.

A long time passed with us just… making out. I think we could call it that.

Annabeth pulled back for a breath, smiled, and put her lips to mine again.

I held her lips to mine. It was peaceful, loving, and perfect, until-

"Perseus!"

We both looked up, and there was my father.

Little side note – the truth was, I hadn't told my father about us dating. It had never come up. I always told myself 'today I'll tell him' but then he's cranky so I'm like 'well if I tell him now he'll get upset. I'll wait until he's happy and more likely to accept.' But then, when he is happy, I forget to tell him. So I'd never gotten around to it.

This, however, was not exactly the way I had in mind for him to find out. I was thinking something classier, like over a gourmet lunch.

By now, his face was as red as a Siamese fighting fish. Actually, it matched the color of Annabeth's lips perfectly.

"What is the meaning of this? Why would you think to kiss a daughter of Athena, of all goddesses?"

Annabeth elbowed me, "I thought you said you told him!"

"I've been working on it!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Perseus?"

"Uhh…"

He waited for an answer. Annabeth blushed furiously next to me, and my face probably wasn't any better than hers.

"Well?"

"Um, at least I'm not dating Athena herself?"

He looked indignant.

"Nice save, Perce," Annabeth muttered, her face even redder.

**A/N: Heehee. Oh, that reminds me – here's a copy/paste link to a picture that goes a little tiny bit with this story. Not really. Well, it's cute and underwater.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't draw it. I suck at drawing. This amazing work is by burdge-bug on deviantART. She's amazing and I love her work so look at it, appreciate it, admire it, find a way to let her know how good she is. **

**She has other stuff, too. Click on Gallery at the top to scroll through her other work. At the left side bar will be listed her categories or I guess 'albums' of work. It's like FanFic but with artwork instead of writing. So, she draws PJO stuff, Harry Potter, and yeah.**

**Warning: most of her drawings are K ratings. There are some T, just a little more mature with, you know, kissing and a little language (not cursing, though.). But there are, like, one or two Ms, a little more mature. It's more like suggestive work and with… a little less clothes, that's all. But other than that, I think you'll be fine. It's not too bad. It's a very, very mild M rating. **

**So, yeah, check her out and let me know what you think!:**

gallery/23757113#/d4jtac9

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Misinterpret Your Friendship**

**A/N: Hola! Okay, so for this one, I need an OC. I'm calling him Xavier. Why? Interesting question. When I read this idea, it said something about another guy, and then it said, 'Let's call him X'. So to honor that, I've named the OC Xavier. Haha, can I get any cheesier? That's okay – Xavier's a cool name. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by Number1Bookworm. **

**Little note – I sort of used both ideas, kind of, and a little bit of my own. So I didn't exactly use either of your ideas – not the whole thing, anyway. I hope that's okay. You'll see what I mean.**

**So, Number1Bookworm, this one's for you!**

Xavier's POV

"So, Xavier, why are we here again?"

"Just for fun, Annabeth."

Annabeth was my closest friend. She moved here to San Fransisco a while ago and we became friends almost instantly. But lately, my feelings have changed. I didn't see her as just a friend. She seemed so… perfect. She was gorgeous and smart and I wanted her to be mine.

So, our being here at the amusement park wasn't just for fun. I was planning on asking her out. I had a feeling that she felt the same way about me as I did about her.

"Oh! Xavier, remember how you said I could invite a friend?"

"Yeah," I didn't want someone ruining this chance for me by being here, but I knew a few of Annabeth's friends were in town and I wanted her to think I really cared about her other friends. Isn't that something girls liked in a boyfriend?

"Well, my friend will be here soon."

I nodded.

"Let's go on that roller coaster while we wait."

…

It was later in the afternoon. Annabeth had told her friend to arrive about an hour later than us so we could spend some time alone until they got here. Perfect.

We were sitting at an outdoor table, eating funnel cakes, when I decided it was time to pop the question. Well, ask her out. Hopefully, sometime in the future, I could pop _the_ question.

"So, Annabeth," I started nervously.

"Hmm?" She said, lightly brushing at the powdered sugar around her mouth.

"I-I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

I took a deep breath, "Well, you're one of my best friends. But lately, it seems… different between you and me."

"How so?"

"Like, there's something more to out friendship."

She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out what I was talking about. Then, it hit her. Her eyes widened.

"No, no, Xavier, it's not like that!"

"No, it's okay!" I took her hand, placing it over my heart, "I feel the same way."

"No, I mean-"

I kissed her hand, then ever so lightly brushed my lips to hers.

She stared at me in shock. I released her hand, beaming.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uhh…" Her eyes were focused beyond my shoulder.

Just then, someone walked over. He was tall and strong, built like a swimmer. He had piercing green eyes and dark locks that fell in front of his face. Looking at him, I knew this is what most girls would consider _hot._

"Hey," he smiled, then kissed Annabeth full on the lips.

She didn't pull away. My mouth fell open.

The guy patted his pocket, then muttered, "Shoot."

"I forgot my keys," he said in a smooth voice, "I'll be right back."

He lightly kissed the top of Annabeth's head before walking away.

My face was bright read. I looked at Annabeth. Her face looked the same.

"Um, that was Percy, my friend – my _boy_friend."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Yeah…" She nervously brushed a loose strand of her behind her ear.

We sat there in an awkward silence.

_Whoops. _

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda short.**

**Ideas, please!**

**R&R!**

**- Promise**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Awkward Moment… When Your Crush Asks You Who Your Crush Is**

**A/N: I'm updating again! So, to the brilliant person with this idea – I love it! I like your idea, I'm just gonna add a little to it so it's longer, okay? Oh, and I kinda combined two of your ideas into one, cool? The awkward moment when your friends tell your crush how much you talk about him. **

**Set some time between TBOTL and TLO (15 years old)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by PercabethAndZebrasFTW.**

**So, PercabethAndZebrasFTW, this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

"Hellooooo?"

I blinked, "Hmm? What?"

Thalia smirked, "I've been waving my hand in front of your face and trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. What were you thinking about? Or rather, who were you looking at?"

"No one," I murmured, as I kept my eyes trained on the same person.

He was so good looking. No, he was _hot._

_No!_ I thought. _Annabeth, you can't think that way about your best friend!_

But I couldn't block out the thoughts. I was standing on the porch of the Big House, staring towards the beach. He was there, fresh out of the water. He was in swim trunks and nothing else. By now, after the past three years of training, he had well-developed muscles, now glistening in the sun. His eyes sparkled. He flipped wet, black hair out of his eyes by tossing his head to the side. I could hear his laughter ringing out.

_Sigh._

But he was my best friend. He probably didn't like me that way.

"Annabeth! Quit staring at Percy and listen to me!"

"No! No, I wasn't staring at Percy!'

"Oh yeah? So I guess you were staring at Grover, then?"

For the first time in the past twenty minutes I was staring in that direction, I noticed Grover talking to Percy.

Thalia huffed. "Did you hear me?"

"Umm…"

"Some of our friends are coming to my cabin to play truth or dare later. You wanna come?"

"…"

"Annabeth!"

"What? Oh, oh, yeah, totally... wait, what are we doing at your cabin, again?"

She let out an exasperated sigh before returning to the Big House.

_Wow, Percy's six-pack is really getting definted…_

_Snap out of it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, I headed over to Thalia's cabin, Cabin One.

Since I knew Percy was going to be there, I tried to dress nicely. But since I only wear jeans and T-shirts to camp, that's all I had. I had no choice but to wear that.

Lots of our friends showed up. Once everyone was sitting and settled, Thalia got the ball rolling.

"Okay! Since we have a little kid," she looked pointedly at Nico, "We're not doing the whole take-something-off-if-you-turn-down-a-dare thing. Sorry, folks."

Lots of people groaned, but I was relieved.

"Alright! I'll start," Thalia looked around the circle.

"Hmmm…" She tapped a finger to her chin, then focused her stare on Connor Stoll.

"Conner," she said with a smirk, "Truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

"Don't be a wimp! Take a dare!"

Conner rolled his eyes, "Dare."

Thalia smiled, "I dare you… to go into the Ares cabin… wearing lipstick, skinny jeans, and a bra… and sing the chorus of Teenage Dream at the top of your lungs. Oh, and don't fogrget to dance."

Lots of approving smiles from the crowd. Conner hesitated. I knew he wanted to turn it down – the Ares cabin would slap him for that kind of unwanted show – but he didn't want to be eternally remembered as the loser who refused a dare. So, he agreed.

Eagerly, two Aphrodite girls did his lipstick (and mascara, and eyeshadow, and eyeliner, despite his protests), somehow managed to force him into skinny jeans, and let him borrow a bra. A hot pink one with purple polka dots.

_Padded bras are not for Conner. He doesn't have anything to put in it, so it sticks out, hollow. I guess he could use the space to store stuff in. Though I guess it would fall out since there's nothing to help keep it in…_

Stupid ADHD.

Percy offered to video tape the whole thing. He grabbed a camcorder and followed a nervous Conner to the Ares cabin. I decided I wanted to watch it in person and tagged along.

Let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight. Conner does not have the shoulders to pull off bra straps. Surprisingly, his stomach was pretty white and flat, no signs of muscle definition. But he did as he was dared. He jumped around, doing some funky dance, as he sang:

"YOU MAKE ME!

FEEL LIKE I'M LIVIN' A!

TEENAGE DREAM!

THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON!

I CAN'T SLEEP!

LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!

MY HEART STOPS!

WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME!

JUST ONE TOUCH!

NOW BABY I BELIEVE!

THIS IS REAL!

LET'S RUN AWAY AND DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!

DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!..."

He continued on about his skin-tight jeans (which did not look attractive on him and no one wanted to put their hands on, by the way) until he ran out, practically screaming, as the boys chased after him, threatening to smack the teenage dream right out of his head.

We got to the cabin, showed the video, and continued the game.

…

After some time, we were starting to peeter out. More and more people left until it was just Percy, Thalia, and me.

"Alright, guys, I think it's time we turn in for the night," Thalia yawned.

"Ok," Percy nodded, "But just one last round." He turned to me.

His eyes gleamed, like he had some evil plan up his sleeve.

"Annabeth," he said smoothly, "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare," I stuttered, sensing something.

He looked disappointed, but only for a second.

"Alright… I dare you… to honestly answer a question."

_Shoot. When did he get so… tricky?_

"What question?"

"Who's your crush?"

My face paled.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

Thalia clapped her hands over her mouth.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Well? Who?"

"Um, I- uh…"

Color flooded back to my face. Unfortunately, it didn't stop at a normal tone. It kept flooding until it reached a cherry red.

As if the moment wasn't awkward enough, Thalia decided to make it awkward for everyone.

"She likes you!" She said.

"Thalia!" I protested.

"Sorry! But I had to say it! She droans on and on about you, she daydreams about you, she stares at you – especially when you're at the beach and aren't wearing a shirt-"

Thalia kept talking and talking until I clamped a hand over her big motuh.

Meanwhile, Percy sat there in utter shock, registering Thalia's words. His cheeks flushed from pink to red.

I bit my lip.

"Well this is awkward…"

"Thalia!"

**A/N: That's it. :) **

**R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Awkward Moment… When You Can Hear People Talking About Someone But Don't Realize It's About You**

**+ An Extra Awkward Moment, Just For You Guys!**

**A/N: Hola! It's me again!**

**So, my 'M' key is being a jerk. I press it and the 'M' won't show up. I have to literally, like, stab it so it'll work. So, I'm doing my best to catch all those missing M's when I proofread, but if I happen to miss one, that's why. **

**Okay, so here's the deal. This chapter is dedicated to two people. One person gave me this idea but I just couldn't think of a background story to make it its own chaoter, so it's a little pre-chapter and an extra to my actual chapter. So, fisrt you'll read the ini awkward moment, then you'll read the full one, got it? When you review, just let me know which one your review is referring to, mm-kay?**

**Awesome. Oh, I just thought of something. I know that some of my readers prefer certain characters over others. So, when you submit an idea, if you have a certain character in mind when you posted the idea, let me know so I odn't use someone you don't like. If you don't care, let me know and don't get upset when I choose to use whatever character I think fits best. Basically, just say 'I thought of this character', or 'Use anyone but_', or 'I don't care who you use'.**

**AM #1: **

**The Awkward Moment… When You Notice Someone's Zipper Is Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. This awkward moment was brought to you by PercabethAndZebrasFTW.**

**So, PercabethAndZebrasFTW, this one's for you!**

**Hoep you enjoy!**

Rachel's POV

Percy Jackson.

Just because I didn't like him that way didn't make him any less attractive.

But today that wasn't what was running through my head. Today, he had some important thing down at his dad's palace and he was dressed up in nice clothes. Black slacks and a dress shirt, dress shoes, and his hair actually looked somewhat brushed. Not bad.

I was looking him over, not admiring him or anything, just making sure he looked okay. Then I noticed something. As his friend, I didn't wanna send him to something important like that.

"Hey, Perce?" I called.

He looked up from fiddling with his tie, "Yeah?"

"Your zipper's down."

He looked, "Oh, yeah, thanks."

Then, a thought seemed to occur to him.

"Wait, why were you looking there?"

My smile faded.

"Uhhh…"

**A/N: Does it get more awkward than that? Sorry it was short. **

**Okay, next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only my OC's, Lexi and Meg. You may or may not see them in other stories, just saying. This awkward moment was brought to you by Katie Gardner (that's what I'm sticking with)**

**So, Katie Gardner, this one's for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Katie's POV

Lexi, Meg, and Drew.

The three biggest gossipers in camp.

Naturally, they were from the Aphrodite cabin. Ugh.

I had heard them say a lot about a lot of people. Sometimes good, sometimes… not so good.

I heard them talking about Nico. They said he was some short, weird, emo kid. Hello, he's twelve, people, why wouldn't he seem short? And he wasn't weird or emo.

They went on and on about Percy a lot. They said he was hot and could do better than Annabeth.

They said Annabeth had bad hair ("Has she ever heard of 'conditioner?"), eyes that were a weird color, she was unevenly tanned, and a snobby, mean, know-it-all. Totally not true.

They talked about lots of people. They said mean things. Some of them, I'll admit, are true. There are some people at camp who they said good things about and it's true. But others, they say things that are cruel and would be hurtful.

You know, if that person ever caught them saying those things, which they never did.

Actually, Annabeth did, once. Man, when Annabeth was done with them, there wasn't a single witty remark left in that brian of theirs (I swear, they share one). Even those girls were in tears. The next morning, they looked like a sack of flour had been dumped on their faces, they had to use so much powder to cover up the bruises and slap marks. They never spoke a word about Annabeth again.

But no one else knew what was said about them, except other people. Sometimes, the trio would let in a 'friend' on the gossip about someone. That 'friend' would think she's so popular; meanwhile, the girl that they were talking about, would be talking to the trio about the first girl. The trio managed to make tangled messes of rumors out of friends until they split apart. It was disgusting.

"OMG, did you _see_ Lou Ellen's new shoes? Hideous!"

"Please! That's _nothing_ compared to the color Miranda bought that lip gloss in – ugh! It's all pink and sparkly – how _old_ is she? _Five?"_

"So? That new chic from Apollo cabin has the _worst_ tan! She was all pale, then when she found out who her dad is, she got a spray tan – _eww_! She's _orange_! She looks like the Great Pumpkin exploded on her!"

"The Great Pumpkin? Really?"

It went on and on until I had heard enough and walked away.

…

I was out in the strawberry fields, picking strawberries for selling. I filled my basket with the ripe fruit. When it was full, I ate a few, just because I could. They were perfect. Each plant I touched to pick from flourished, so I didn't worry about them not growing back.

I carried my basket to the Big House. On my way to the room where the strawberries were packaged, I could hear voices inside a room. They sounded high-pitched and annoying, and I knew they could only belong to three people – Lexi, Meg, and Drew.

"-all stringy and gross! Her hair's the color of dirt! I don't think she's washed it in, like, f_orever_!"

"I know, right? And she's _so_ annoying! Her _voice_ is so annoying! It's all squeaky and … _weird_!"

"And her clothes? They're _so_ last summer! Nobody wears _that_ stuff anymore! I mean, get with it, grandma!"

The conversation continued. As their words became harsher and harsher, I couldn't stand it anymore. Whoever they were talking about most likely didn't deserve it.

I barged in, leaving my basket outside.

"Who are you talking about?"

Lexi and Meg fell silent. I wasn't sure where Drew had gone, but I knew she had been in the room, as I had heard her voice.

"Rachel."

"Clarisse."

Both girls answered different names in unison.

"About Rachel and Clarisse," Lexi clarified.

I crossed my arms, "Well, you guys don't have the right to talk about them. They-"

Drew walked in. She didn't see me.

"Right, so, Meg, what were you saying about Katie's hideous new-"

Then she saw me. She instantly fell silent.

My mouth fell open. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Hey guys! Have you seen-"

Percy, who had walked in behind me, froze.

"Um, did I walk in at a bad moment?"

No one answered.

Leave it to Percy to get himself involved in an awkward moment and make it worse.

**A/N: Hee-hee.**

**You know the drill!**

**R&R!**

**I'm sleepy. I think I'll take a nap. **

**I'm planning on posting more tomorrow. **

**- Promise**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Awkward Moment… _**** (Insert Title Here)_ **

**A/N: As you maybe noticed, the full title is missing. That is because I'm going to be doing something similar to what I did last chapter. This time, a reviewer gave me four really good ideas. I want to use them all, but what I'm going to do is post this ONE chapter with FOUR short awkward moments, cool?**

**I'd appreciate it if you wrote your review in this format:**

**Review for first shot**

**Review for second shot**

**Review for third shot**

**Review for fourth shot**

**So yeah. All of the ideas are from the same author. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. These awkward moments were brought to you by Annabeth-Athena's Daughter. **

**So, Annaebth-Athena's Daughter, these are for you!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Silena is alive in the first one – it takes place sometime between BOTL and TLO**

1) The Awkward Moment… When You Accidentally Don't End A Call

Annabeth's POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Silena smiled evily.

"I can."

I groaned. She had somehow convinced me to have a sleepover at her cabin. Just her, me, and all of her… _lovely_ sisters.

Well, she didn't really _convince_ me – she totally threatened me with a bottle of designer perfume hovering uncapped over my laptop.

_Grrr…_

So now, I was in her cabin, on my stomach, stretched out on a fluffy pink sleeping bag. I was wearing some weird purple nightgown.

"Okay!" Silena said enthusiastically, "Time for fun!"

The girls sat me up on the floor, sitting in a circle. They dumped bags of make-up supplies on the floor as well as cans of hair spray and curling irons and straighteners. The girls sat in groups of two's or three's and started working on each other. Silena scooped up a straightener, a bottle of pink nail polish, and some make-up, then sat next to me.

She grinned. Without saying a word, she ignored my protests and started straightening my hair. Some other girls came over, coating my face with make-up or painting my toenails.

"Alright Annabeth," Silena said, "Time to spill!"

"What do you mean?"

"About Percy, silly!"

"What about him?"

"Do you love him?" She asked, straight forward.

"Yeah, of course – he's my best friend."

The girls groaned.

"No, do you love him… like that?"

"Uhh…"

Silena pulled a cell phone from her pocket, "Call him!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"Why?"

But she was already dialing the number of the phone he had been given.

She put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

My heart pounded. Silena nudged me.

"H-hey, Perce."

"Annabeth?'

"Uh, yeha."

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

"Um…"

Silena guided me through the rather awkward and tense conversation.

"Ok, bye Percy."

"Bye, g'night."

I hit the 'End' button on the iPhone and watched it. I've never used one before so I wasn't sure if it had hung up or not, but I thought it did, so I set on the floor in the middle of the circle and took a deep breath.

"So?" Silena prodded.

"What?"

"What do you think of him?"

I hugged my pillow to my chest. Ugh, these Aphrodites were starting to rub off on me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

I blinked. "Are you kidding? Duh!"

I paused. Silena grinned. I sighed. She really knew how to get the girly side out of me. I gave up trying to resist and gave in to my girly nature.

"Yeah, I think he's cute…_ really_ cute."

The girls squealed and continued to press me with questions. I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I love the way his hair falls in his eyes. I really like his smile. I bumped into him once – his bicep is really defined. I love the way his eyes twinkle when he laughs. I love their color and I especially love his laugh itself..."

I went on and on, until I heard…

"(throat clearing) Uhh… guys? I'm still here…"

Mortified, I looked at the phone. The call was still going.

"P-Percy? W-why are you still there?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said 'wait, Annabeth, before you hang up'?"

"No… how much did you hear?"

"Uhh… everything…"

"Oh…"

"…"

"_Aw-kward…"_

"Shut up, Lacey!" Silena snapped.

**A/N: In case you didn't read TLH, Lacey is a minor character, introduced as an Aphrodite. If you haven't read TLH, no biggie, that's not really a spoiler. **

**If you remember from Chapter 1, I had Percy get a cell phone – that same detail applied to this moment. But no, the moments aren't all linked together. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

2) The Awkward Moment… When You Confidently Answer A Question Wrong In Greek Class

Percy's POV

**A/N: I don't know if they use books or not, but they do now ;) **

I sighed. Time for Greek class. I scooped up my book and headed for the amphitheater.

Annabeth usually gives me a one-on-one, like she always has, but today, she had to go to Olympus for something. So, I had to go to the group class. Ugh.

I took a seat and looked for the teacher. Turns out it was Chiron. This shouldn't be so bad. After all, I took Latin with him in sixth grade and that was bearable.

"Alright, class, let's get started. Open your books to page 58."

I flipped to the page. Ugh, question-answering.

Chiron began asking questions. Then, he got to me.

"Περσέα." (Perseus)

"ναί. Μην μου τηλεφωνήσει Περσέα. " (Yes. Don't call me Perseus.)

Chiron smiled. "Ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο σας χρώμα?" (What is your favorite color?)

Uhh…" I racked my brain. Then I thought of the answer.

"Κοτόπουλο μου έχει τέσσερα πόδια."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Everyone around me started snickering.

"I said 'My favorite color is blue.'"

"No… you said 'my chicken has four legs…"

"Oh… uhh… I don't have a chicken…"

"I see…"

He cleared his throat, "Uh, Will…"

**A/N: I don't think I translated that right but, well, blame Google Translate. **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

3) The Awkward Moment… When You Say Something Perverted Without Realizing It

**A/N: WARNING! Rated T for, well, pervertedness. IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF SKIP THIS ONE!IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN 'THE 'TALK' YET, SKIP THIS ONE! If you were uncomfortable with the moment about the bra strap, definitely skip this one! This deals with… uh, what a guy goes through…**

Rachel's POV

It was time for the campfire, but the Apollo cabin was running late. I was talking to some campers, when Percy came over.

"Hey Rachel," he said smoothly.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

We fell into an easy conversation. He was setting everything up to get the fire started and so everyone could make s'mores. Finally, the Apollo guys came over with their instruments.

"Oof!" I grunted as someone accidentally knocked their guitar into me.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel!" Will apologized.

"S'okay," but then I tripped over the guitar Will had dropped when he hit me.

I reached out to grab onto anything to keep myself form falling. As it turned out, I was holding on to Percy's arm.

"Wow!" I exclaimed after feeling the muscles of his arm, "Percy, you're getting hard!"

I heard snickering, "That's what she said!" someone called out.

And then I got it. I meant his _arm muscle_ was getting hard! Not his…

"Watch the hormones, you two!"

"Perseus Jackson, how could you? You have a girlfriend!"

"Whoa, Rachel! You're the Oracle! You're sworn into maidenhood – why do you care?"

"Yeah, that's Annabeth's job, not yours!"

"Tryin' to break our oath, are we?"

My face burned. Percy didn't look much better.

**A/N: Whoa. So yeah.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Just tryin' to make sure you can't say you didn't know about it.**

4) The Awkward Moment… When Your Crush Catches You Checking Her Out

**A/N: Whew! Last one for this chapter! I'm using an OC. Her name is Megan and she's from the Dionysus cabin. No, she's not the same person as Meg from Aphrodite. **

Nico's POV

Megan Vine. She's so cute.

She has long, slick dark hair and warm, grape-green eyes. She has freckles across her nose, but not a lot. She's really pretty.

She spends most of her time with her only half-sibling, Pollux, in the strawberry fields. She's my age, but doesn't seem to even know my name.

I walked away from my spot on the porch of the Big House and headed for my cabin. That's when I remembered that I left my sword on the porch, where I had had it resting by my feet.

As I walked back to my cabin after getting it, I saw Megan coming towards the Big House.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Even as I was staring, though, I didn't stop walking. I craned my neck to see her walk into the Big House, still walking straight.

I kept walking until –

"Oomph!"

A girl yelped.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead where a giant red welt was forming from hitting it against Annabeth's shield.

"Nico! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!"

"Who were you looking at?"

"Uhh…"

Annabeth looked over my shoulder.

"Oh," she smirked, "Megan, huh?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You like her?"

"A lot."

"What?" I whirled around. Megan was standing right there.

Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Um, I'll get you some ice, Nico." She quiockly hurried off.

I stared blankly at Megan.

She smiled softly. She put one hand over the other, face down, then rotated her thumbs.

*Awkward turtle*

I blushed harder.

**A/N: What's so awkward about an awkward turtle, anyway?**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**The Top Ten Go-To's For When The Moment Gets Awkward!**

**Alright, so, I've had this idea for a while. I want you, my readers, to not only submit ideas and reviews, but I also want you to submit a Go-To, which would be something to say to fill an awkward silence.**

**Exampl: The one my friends use is, when there's an awkward silence, one of them asks another, "So, how's the weather?"**

**A common one is the awkward turtle, but I want something you can say.**

**So, come up with some, submit ONE (your favorite) and I'll pick the top ten. Those top ten will be listed in an Author's Note countdown from Tenth to First, the best. **

**Each submitter gets a prize. You can suggest prizes, too, because I want you to tell me what you want as a prize. **

**You know, maybe I can use you as an OC for a moment, or I don't know, advertise a story of yours or read it or something. I don't know you pick.**

**R&R!**

**- Promise **


End file.
